


touch the universe

by Damn_Nam



Category: 2NE1, Akdong Musician, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), Lee Hi (Musician), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drugs, Friendship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Nam/pseuds/Damn_Nam
Summary: Ли Сынхун, его Вселенная, ЛСД-трипы и сотни миллионов людей, чьи судьбы переплетаются
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Он лежит на холодном полу в своей гостиной, а перед ним – огромный мир. Огромная Вселенная и миллиарды звёзд, которых он может коснуться.

Он протягивает руку, он касается невероятно маленькой желтой звезды, которая вырастает в размерах до красного необъятного шара, которая – больше Вселенной. И она распадается под его пальцами.

Осколки ее осыпаются на него, словно снег, только они – горячие. Они – красные и треугольной формы, в каждом из которых он видит свое лицо. Он опускает руку и закрывает глаза.

Он лежит на холодном полу в своей гостиной, а перед ним – огромное и ледяное ничто.

Он – где-то там, среди этой пустоты, и он сам – пустота. Она затягивает его, она закручивается вокруг него пустой спиралью, которую он не видит, но ощущает. Его скручивает, он распадается на мельчайшие частицы, которые тянутся бесконечной нитью.

И – взрыв. Он – эпицентр этого взрыва. Он только что создал этот мир.

Он – эпицентр этого мира.

  
Сынхун думает, что он любит мир.

Сынхун думает, что он любит мир, только когда лежит на бежевом ворсистом ковре в своей гостиной, а вокруг него носится обеспокоенная левретка по кличке Отто.

Сынхун думает, что он любит мир, но его самого любит только Отто.

Утром он просыпается на диване в гостиной и чувствует чужое присутствие в своей квартире. «Ким Джину» – имя звучит в голове не его голосом, на грани сна и реальности. Только Джину всегда пахнет кофе, корицей и чем-то ещё, но Сынхун никогда не интересуется, чем. Ему достаточно, что так пахнет только один человек.

А ещё у Джину есть ключи от его квартиры.

Сынхун чувствует, как Отто запрыгивает к нему на грудь и начинает вылизывать ему лицо, заставляя поморщиться. Он слышит хриплый смех откуда-то сверху и только тогда открывает глаза. Он снимает с себя животное, опускает на пол – не без труда – и фокусирует взгляд на Джину.

— Я погулял с Отто, — Джину улыбается, поднимая ноги Сынхуна с половины дивана, и садится сам, опуская их себе на колени. — Но тебе стоит уделять ему больше внимания.

Сынхун сдавленно мычит, потому что подавать признаки жизни – непосильный труд, и Джину тянется, кладя свою ладонь ему на лоб. Сынхун никогда не понимает – зачем, потому что Ким так делает всегда. Ровно как и всегда у Сынхуна нет температуры. Но он никогда не спросит, потому что это – то немногое, что даёт ему призрачную надежду на то, что, возможно, он важен не только Отто.

Сынхун просит его: «Говори».

Его голос совсем тихий и звучит умоляюще: «Говори, пожалуйста».

У Сынхуна болит голова, но он вновь закрывает глаза и отдается во власть размеренному голосу Джину.

Голос Джину – успокаивает.

И Джину говорит. Говорит, как виделся на неделе со своим другом из старшей школы. Говорит, что снова провалился на собеседовании. Говорит, как пробовал курить те сигареты, которые курит Сынхун – _они просто ужасны_ , и чешет Отто за ухом.

Джину говорит, что купил билеты на концерт любимой женской группы и м _ожет, сходишь со мной? а то одному стремно_. Говорит, что скачал новую нереально интересную игрушку, и гладит Сынхуна по ногам, глядя перед собой.

Сынхун чувствует, что ему снова шесть лет. Сынхун чувствует, что он лежит у мамы на коленях, абсолютно уверенный, что ее руки, которые медленно гладят его, исцелят его от любого недуга.

Сынхун чувствует себя дома.

***

Ему уже почти восемь, он лежит на большой мягкой кровати, на белой простыне, и бездумно смотрит в потолок. За дверью раздаются громкие женские голоса – мама снова спорит с сестрой. Он даже слегка улыбается, потому что _давно пора было поставить на место эту глупую девчонку_.

В том, что она действительно глупая, он даже не сомневается.

Сынхун вслушивается в голоса, но они затихают, и дверь в его комнату тихо открывается.

— Ты спишь?

— Нет, мам.

Он стягивает с себя одеяло и тянется к матери, обнимает ее за шею, когда она склоняется над ним. Ее кожа светлая, как топленое молоко, и такая же нежная.

Она целует его в лоб, улыбается нежно и проводит своими теплыми пальцами по его щеке. Сынхун трепетно пытается поймать как можно больше ее прикосновений, как можно больше ласки в ее взгляде, и берет ее за руку, когда она присаживается на стул возле кровати. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Сынхун тут же заходится в кашле, но отвечает: 

— Нормально.

Она качает головой и поворачивается к столу, к тарелке с куриным бульоном, который принесла.

— Поешь, — просит она, — и поспи немного.

Сынхун кивает, приподнимаясь, и послушно открывает рот, с благодарностью принимая каждую ложку бульона, который он, на самом деле, не любит. 

Но зато он любит свою маму, которая всегда так старается для него.

Она делает ему компресс и долго гладит по голове. Сынхуну нравится чувствовать ее прикосновения; ему как будто сразу становится легче, и он медленно проваливается в сон.

Когда он просыпается, мамы рядом уже нет.

Зато есть Сынюн, который сидит на стуле возле кровати и болтает ногами, изредка ее задевая. Он ест фруктовое мороженое, смачно причмокивая, и Сынхун смотрит на него недовольно как-то.

— Перестань так чавкать, — вместо приветствия.

Сынюн только улыбается злорадно и начинает причмокивать еще громче, заведомо зная, как это раздражает Сынхуна. Он прекращает только тогда, когда его хватают за ногу и сильно сжимают.

— Перестань.

— Да ладно, — фыркает. — Без тебя скучно. Ты как?

Сынхун потягивается в кровати и приподнимается, подложив под спину большую подушку. 

— Лучше. Но гулять хочется.

— Это все потому, что мы слишком долго просидели на пляже, — Сынюн предлагает ему мороженое, но мотает головой и легко шлепает его по пальцам, когда Сынхун протягивает к нему руку. — Тебе нельзя.

Сынхун показывает ему язык, скатываясь обратно под одеяло, и отворачивается. Ему вдруг становится обидно, что он не вылезает из своей кровати и ест куриный бульон, в то время как его друг радуется жизни и ест вкусное мороженое. 

— Твоя мама уехала. Сказала, что вернется вечером.

— Понятно. 

Сынхун чувствует на себе тяжесть чужого тела, поворачивает голову.

Сынюну надоело сидеть на стуле, гораздо более удобное место он находит на кровати, перевалившись через друга.

Упаковка от мороженого лежит на столе.

— Нуна сказала, чтобы мы сидели в комнате и не высовывались, потому что к ней должен кто-то прийти. 

Сынхун фыркает только, подвисая на пару секунд, а потом вдруг начинает яростно щекотать Сынюна. Тот кричит сразу, извивается и просит перестать, но Сынхун прижимает его к себе и держит крепко, громко и звонко смеясь.

Они перестают только тогда, когда Сынхун снова заливается громким кашлем.

— Тебе принести воды? — спрашивает Сынюн, вытирая пальцем выступившие слезы.

Удивленно смотрит на Сынхуна, когда тот надевает тапки и проходит мимо него – из комнаты. 

— Нет, — оборачивается, — будешь сок?

***

— Будешь сок?

Сынхун поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джину. Тот снова вежливо улыбается, и Сынхуну начинает казаться, что у Кима была эта улыбка, даже когда его вытаскивали из утробы матери.

— У меня нет сока, — выдавливает из себя он и думает не только о соке: у него нет вообще ничего, он забыл сходить в магазин, и теперь холодильник пуст. Кроме, разве что, последней сосиски и, кажется, пары яиц.

— Я принес, — улыбается Джину и водружает на стол большой прозрачный пакет. — Прости, я заглянул в твой холодильник перед тем, как забрать Отто на прогулку.

Сынхун смотрит на Джину пристально, обращает внимание на обманчиво-хрупкое тело. Сынхун знает, что Джину даже сильнее его, потому что время от времени, во время флэшбэков или бэд трипов, Ким скручивает его прямо на этом проклятом ворсистом ковре.

Сынхун думает, что он понимает людей. Но он совершенно не понимает Джину. Ким Джину – слишком сложный.

В памяти всплывают образы из прошлого, моменты, и Сынхун жмурится. 

Его голова почти взрывается, и он чувствует подступающую тошноту.

***

Сынхун чувствует себя хуже некуда.

Сынхун думает, что нахер так жить. Думает _да пошли вы, блядь, все к чертовой бабушке_ , когда слышит пронзительный звон, отражающийся от стен его квартиры и нещадно бьющий по мозгам.

То, что звонят в дверь, он понимает не сразу, но все же понимает, потому что звонит кто-то очень настойчивый. И проще этого настойчивого послать сразу, чем еще неизвестно сколько времени слушать задушевные серенады дверного звонка.

Он открывает дверь с видом _я все еще хочу, чтобы все пошли к черту_ , и видит перед собой кого-то милого – слишком милого, чтобы быть парнем, но даже это не спасает ситуацию.

Ее не спасает даже:

— Привет, я...

— Если вы что-то продаете, то идите на хуй. Я ничего не покупаю.

—...ваш новый сосед.

— Упс.

— Привет?..

Сынхун смотрит на него удивленно совершенно и даже задумывается на секунду, как это нечто перед ним с большими глазами и терпеливой улыбкой на лице до сих пор не снесло волной его перегара.

— Прости. Это не самое лучшее знакомство.

Они сидят на кухне и пьют заваренный Сынхуном _с огромным трудом_ зеленый чай. Сынхун отрешенно смотрит, как его собака породы чихуахуа нерешительно топчется вокруг нового соседа, и пытается вспомнить.

— Так тебя зовут Ким Джину?

Новый сосед смеется:

— Да. Ты спрашиваешь уже в четвертый раз. 

— Прости, — Сынхун запускает пальцы под отросшую челку, трет глаза. Зевает, опрокидывая голову назад, и отпивает чай. — У меня голова вообще не работает.

— Оно и видно, — Джину все еще посмеивается, протягивая руку собаке. Почему-то все, что он делает, в какой-то степени подкупает Сынхуна. 

Джину не смотрит на него с упреком, непониманием, неприязнью, хотя мог бы: они знакомы всего десять минут, за которые он уже наверняка сам пропах царящим в квартире запахом табака и перегара и оказался посланным в далекие дали. Но Джину смотрит на Сынхуна заинтересованно, дружелюбно и ни капли не стесняясь, словно они уже давно знакомы и встретились после долгой разлуки.

Сынхун даже уточняет – на всякий случай:

— Мы раньше не были знакомы?

— Вряд ли, — Джину снова улыбается. — Я с острова Имджа. Только переехал.

Сынхун присвистывает:

— Вау. Надоело жить среди воды и рыбы?

— Что-то вроде, — Джину выглядит задумчивым, обхватив чашку с остывающим чаем обеими руками и опустив в нее взгляд. — А ты...?

— Из Пусана. Переехал, когда предложили здесь работу.

— Где ты работаешь?

— В рекламном агентстве, — Сынхун снова трет глаза и жалобно стонет, прикладываясь лбом к прохладной столешнице. 

— Ты, может, пойдешь и проспишься? Вместо того чтобы со мной тут... 

— Все в порядке, — Сынхун машет рукой, не отрываясь от стола, — мне все равно нужно выгулять своего ребеночка.

— Ребеночка?

— Ребеночка. Ихи – мой ребеночек, — он поднимается со своего места и присаживается перед своей собакой, берет ее на руки. 

— Так тебя зовут Ихи, — Джину широко улыбается и тянется вперед, касаясь пальцами макушки животного. 

— Нет, не так. На самом деле ее зовут _Ихи~и_ , — Сынхун тянет ее имя фальцетом, и Джину смеется, пытаясь повторить за ним. 

Сынхун смотрит на него одобрительно и думает, что новый сосед ему нравится. 

Возможно, они даже _станут друзьями_.

— Ты только не обижайся, но выглядишь все равно ужасно. Если хочешь, я выгуляю твою _Ихи~и_.

Сынхун смотрит на него с долей непонимания, но Джину кажется абсолютно серьезным, хотя и улыбается по-прежнему.

— У тебя есть коньяк?

— Есть. Неужели выпить хочешь?

Джину мотает головой:

— Смешаю тебе кое-что. От похмелья.

Сынхун заливисто смеется, тут же хватаясь за больную голову: 

— А ты знаешь в этом толк, да? Ким Джину.

***

Сынхун распахивает глаза и с удивлением косится на стоящего прямо перед ним Джину со стаканом в руке. 

Ким всегда смешивает ему коньяк с яичным желтком и солью, и Сынхун каждый раз удивляется, что ему это действительно помогает.

—Ты неважно выглядишь.

Джину смотрит на него и грустно улыбается. Сынхун чувствует благодарность вперемешку с сожалением.

— Спасибо, — он говорит почти шепотом и не знает, почему. Он тянется дрожащей рукой к прозрачному стакану.

— Тебе не надоело обдалбываться каждую неделю? — Джину поджимает губы. Его голос звучит ровно, но Сынхун даже в таком состоянии с легкостью распознает брешь в его спокойствии. Он не понимает, почему Джину за него беспокоится, но _хочет понимать_. — Может, прекратишь?

Сынхун смотрит на него как-то виновато, печально улыбается уголками губ и садится на диване. Он ставит стакан на пол, протягивает руки и ловит Джину за талию. Он тянет его на себя, утыкается в плоский живот, скрытый персикового цвета толстовкой без рисунка, и думает, что Ким Джину – _мягкий_. Ким Джину – _теплый и уютный_. Ким Джину – абсолютно незнакомый, наверное, но как будто совершенно родной.

Джину опускает руки Сынхуну на затылок, пропускает спутанные и растрепанные волосы между своих пальцев, стараясь уложить их хотя бы немного, и стоит так до тех пор, пока Сынхун сам не отстраняется.

Он с трудом поднимается с дивана, его шатает. Он идет на кухню, но приваливается плечом к стене.

Ким снова улыбается, снова вежливо. У Сынхуна – мурашки по коже, и он хочет врезать не то Джину, не то себе.

Джину – за то, что так понимающе смотрит.

Себе – за то, что такой ублюдок.

На лице Джину улыбка все еще держится, и он отправляет Сынхуна в душ:

— Может, тебе хоть немного полегчает.

***

Сынхуну хочется убивать.

Сынхуну хочется взорвать этот мир и себя вместе с ним.

Вместо нормальных «марок» им подсунули полнейшую дрянь, хотя денег содрали даже больше обычного. Сынхун понимает все это даже тогда, когда его мир расплывается в своих привычных очертаниях, приобретает фиолетовый окрас и, кажется, смотрит на него отовсюду. Но нарастающая паника позволяет забыть об этом, потому что _глаза, много глаз, они все следят, они все смотрят и смотрят осуждающе_ , и Сынхуну кажется, что даже его Вселенная – и та против него. 

Сынхун кричит, потому что _глаза_ начинают двигаться; они кажутся еще ближе, закручиваются и уносят его в свою воронку, разрывают на части, не позволяя сбежать. Но он все же находит в себе силы, ползет на четвереньках, с трудом открывает дверь, которая _тоже смотрит_ , выбегает из квартиры и падает, столкнувшись с чем-то. Он не поднимает глаза в страхе, продолжает ползти и начинает стучать, бить кулаками, кричать и, кажется, даже плакать. 

Он не помнит всего этого уже через секунду. Зато он помнит, как распахнулась дверь перед ним, как бережно его обняли за плечи и позволили в себя вцепиться длинными пальцами. Как ему шептали на ухо, что все будет хорошо; помнит запах кофе, корицы и чего-то еще.

 _В этот момент Сынхун понимает, чего именно, но практически сразу забывает_.

Джину затаскивает его в свою квартиру, извиняясь перед разбуженными и раздосадованными соседями. Не особо раздумывая, он тащит младшего в ванную. 

Сынхун сидит посреди комнаты на холодном кафеле, царапает его своими пальцами и упирается, когда Джину подталкивает его в сторону ванны. 

Это занимает не больше двух минут, но старшему кажется, что проходит целая вечность. Он не улыбается, выглядит совершенно растерянным, но уверен, что делает все правильно, когда насильно опускает голову Сынхуна под струю холодной воды. 

Сынхун вырывается, кричит, пытается ударить. Но Джину оказывается сильным, держит крепко и даже больно, кричит так, что страшно становится, и бьет по лицу. У Сынхуна немного проясняется в голове, когда его хватают за плечи и трясут и когда его вновь окутывает ледяная вода. 

И пока Джину вытирает его волосы зеленым полотенцем, он шепчет тихое «спасибо». 

Они сидят в комнате Джину, на его кровати, но Сынхун дрожит и продолжает цепляться за соседа. Говорит только, что ему страшно, и заходится в громких рыданиях.

Джину тоже хочется плакать, потому что ненавидит себя и чувствует абсолютно бессильным, но вместо этого обнимает Сынхуна крепко, гладит по спине и не прекращает ни на секунду даже тогда, когда Сынхун засыпает на его коленях.

***

Сынхун, шаркая, заходит на кухню – все еще сонный, но уже не такой разбитый.

У Джину – сковорода в руках, фартук с каким-то львом из мультика – на бедрах, и Сынхун думает, что Джину этот фартук идет больше, чем ему. Между ними нет близости, кроме, может, разве что душевной. Но Сынхун думает об этом как-то отстраненно и совершенно неуверенно, когда наблюдает за тем, как Джину мешает овощи на сковороде.

Сынхун вдыхает запах мяса и овощей, встает позади Джину и утыкается подбородком ему в плечо:

— Ты такой острый.

— Я готовлю не так хорошо, как ты, — в голосе Джину звучит улыбка.

— Ты говоришь так каждый раз, но я всегда с удовольствием ем твои завтраки.

Джину поворачивается к нему, но улыбается не привычно вежливо, а совершенно радостно, и Сынхуну кажется, что он видит солнце. Он давит в себе внезапное желание поцеловать Кима в щеку и, напрягшись, поспешно отстраняется.

Он не понимает, почему Джину приходит к нему каждую неделю, почему гуляет с его собакой, почему не дает захлебнуться в собственной блевотине после особо веселых ночей. Не понимает, почему Джину заполняет его холодильник, его квартиру, его жизнь, ведь они всего лишь _соседи по лестничной площадке_. И вместо приятного чувства тепла он чувствует растекающуюся по телу боль.

Сынхуну кажется, что ему трудно дышать, и он неосознанно сжимает руку на груди.

Сынхуну кажется, что он ненавидит себя за это.

Вечер Сынхун проводит в компании себя и своей собаки. Выгуливает ее в парке возле дома, и она выглядит вполне счастливой, чего Сынхун не может сказать о себе. Отто вихрем проносится под фонтаном, отряхивается и вновь бежит к тонким струям холодной воды с визгливым лаем. Сынхун этого понять никак не может, потому что в домашних условиях заманить левретку в ванну – настоящая пытка для обоих.

Заходящее солнце окрашивает небо в кроваво-красный. Кто-то рядом восторженно вздыхает – Сынхун слышит, и он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть двух молодых девушек, восхищенно наблюдающих закат. Все они стоят в стороне от фонтана, чтобы избежать брызг воды. Сынхун наблюдает за Отто, и ему кажется, что это идеальный момент, чтобы позвонить матери, которую он по-прежнему любит так же сильно, как в детстве. Он звонит ей каждую неделю, иногда по несколько раз, потому что действительно скучает и беспокоится. 

Первым делом он спрашивает о ее здоровье, а потом жмурится, потому что Отто стоит рядом и стряхивает с себя воду, отчего ее капли неизбежно попадают ему на футболку и на лицо.

— Как поживает моя маленькая Ихи? — интересуется он, вытирая глаза ладонью.

Ей уже почти семь лет, отвечает мать с тихим смешком, но она такая же энергичная; и рассказывает еще много о чем и без остановки. Она говорит, что вчера отец приехал из командировки, и Сынхун замолкает. Он невольно выдерживает недолгую паузу, после которой обещает позвонить отцу завтра – сегодня уже поздно. 

Он слушает и о том, как дела у его старших сестер, а потом косится на ребенка, который тянет свои маленькие пухлые ручки к его собаке. 

Сынхун обращает внимание на футболку с изображением Тони Старка у ребенка под вязаной серой кофтой и мысленно усмехается: он тоже фанат Железного человека.

— Он не кусается, — улыбается Сынхун, на мгновение отстранив телефон от лица. Он ни на секунду не отводит взгляда, наблюдая, как Отто играет с новым знакомым. Очень скоро к ним подходит мама ребенка, и в ее глазах читается неподдельное беспокойство. Она ругает сына, хватая его за руку, и извиняется перед Сынхуном, но тот только отмахивается с улыбкой на губах и говорит, что Отто любит играть с детьми. 

Женщина присаживается перед сыном на корточки, застегивает ему кофту и просит больше от нее не отходить. Она проводит рукой по его коротко стриженным волосам, а Отто в это время облизывает мальчику ладонь, и тот смеется.

Сынхун идёт в магазин за пятнадцать минут до его закрытия. Вместо пива он покупает пару пачек ванильного йогурта и несколько пирожных, потому что прошедшая ночь все еще отдается легкой головной болью и тошнотой. Он хочет оплатить наличными, но мелочи в кармане оказывается недостаточно. Ему приходится рассчитываться по кредитке, с которой он не любит тратить деньги, и делает это очень неохотно. 

Сынхун возвращается домой, надевает тонкий розовый свитер и пьет апельсиновый сок. Он готовит ужин из тех продуктов, которые купил для него Джину, а потом думает, что было бы неплохо вернуть ему эти деньги. Знает, что наличкой Джину не возьмет, зато вариант купить старшему игру, которую тот хочет давно, но не решается потратить на нее столько денег, кажется вполне подходящим. С этой мыслью Сынхун доедает ужин, берет пачку йогурта и идет в свою комнату за ноутбуком, чтобы немного поработать перед сном.

В среду утром Сынхун мысленно возносит очи к небу, когда директор отправляет его на встречу с клиентом, которым оказывается его бывшая. Не из разряда бывших, с которыми расстался тихо и мирно после нормальных человеческих отношений из-за «не сошлись характерами». И не из тех, которых едва знал, проведя с ними всего пару ночей. Она оказывается той, с которой встречался семь с лишним месяцев, после чего сбежал сам из-за постоянных скандалов, истерик и «большей бесчувственной сволочи, чем ты, я за всю свою жизнь еще не встречала». Сынхун себя настолько бесчувственной сволочью не считает, скорее у нее были завышенные до небес требования. По крайней мере, злость и раздражение он чувствовал довольно часто, но даже так продержался почти восемь месяцев при всей своей любви к тишине, спокойствию и комфорту.

И не то чтобы Сынхуна это теперь сильно волновало; он вежливо улыбается, а она старательно делает вид, что они не знакомы. Зато она докапывается абсолютно до всего, и ее претензии доходят до предельного абсурда – _совершенно не изменилась_. Сынхун решает, что в следующий раз на встречу с ней пускай отправляют кого-нибудь другого, потому что он уже чувствует, как его улыбка медленно пропитывается ядом. 

Он возвращается в офис уже после полудня. Пока директора нет, просматривает непрочитанные сообщения в соцсетях. Среди контактов Сынхун замечает имя Джину, и его сообщение перечитывает внимательно, несколько раз. Он и сам не понимает, что лыбится как идиот, пока печатает ответ, но со стороны раздаётся свист и: 

— Сынхуни-хен, неужели ты влюбился? 

От этих слов Сынхун почему-то испытывает лишь раздражение и отмахивается грубее, чем стоило бы:

— К черту иди. 

Отмахивается Сынхун одновременно и от незадавшейся беседы, и от мысли, которую упорно отводит от себя, не позволяя ей показаться даже на горизонте сознания. В его голове – выстроенная собственноручно стена от подобного рода вещей, и ему не хочется об этом даже задумываться. 

Он, конечно, не понимает – _не хочет понимать_ , – что все ответы, которые он так сильно желает найти, находятся прямо за этой стеной. От нее уже отваливаются кирпичики, но Сынхун с завидным упорством и упрямством ставит их на место и выравнивает стену – снова и снова. _Снова и снова_.

Сынхуну противно от самого себя. Но почему – он понять не может.


	2. Chapter 2

Сынхун закрывает глаза и думает, что хотел бы нормальную жизнь. Стабильную, правильную, и чтобы как в кино: красавица-жена, пара послушных детишек, большой дом с царящим повсюду порядком и чтобы с кухни запахи аппетитные доносились. Но где-то во Вселенной что-то пошло не так, и вместо всей этой размеренной счастливой (счастливой ли?) жизни Сынхун получил пинок под зад и Нам Тэхена – бонусом. Интересные акции иногда устраивает Мироздание, и даже напрягаться не надо – оно само выберет, кто станет участником. 

Сынхун закрывает глаза и думает об этом, когда среди недели на пороге его квартиры стоит Нам Тэхен – с размазанной по лицу косметикой, в парике с длинными волосами и в женской школьной форме.

Взгляд у Тэхена недовольный – как у кота, которого посмели не покормить третий раз за утро, а пальцы левой руки сжимают край светлой юбки. Очень хочется закрыть дверь прямо перед его носом, но вместо этого Сынхун отходит назад и распахивает ее шире.

Сынхун знает, что Тэхен – сумасшедший, но давно привык к нему и к его неадекватным, агрессивным состояниям и глубоким депрессиям. К его слезам, язвительности, крикам во сне, паническим атакам – или излишней распущенности.

И к тому, что Тэхен часто появляется на пороге его квартиры в женских шмотках – тоже.

Тэхен обдолбанный совсем и с пакетом прозрачным в руках, набитым бутылками соджу. Сынхун смотрит на него выжидающе, хочет объяснений, но слышит только:

— Я знаю, что ты любишь коньяк. Но он слишком дорогой, чтобы пить его с тобой и здесь.

Сынхун отстраненно наблюдает за тем, как Нам кидает серые балетки в сторону и шаткой походкой направляется прямо на кухню. И только когда Тэхен едва не вписывается в стену, позволяет себе коротко усмехнуться, поймав на себе полный презрения взгляд. 

Нам кладет пакет на стол, и бутылки стукаются об столешницу, со звоном соударяются. Он подходит к холодильнику и критично осматривает его содержимое. 

Сынхун подпирает собой дверной косяк и наблюдает, как Тэхен запускает руку под свой форменный пиджак и чешет спину, как переминается с ноги на ногу, наклонившись, как достает из холодильника все, на что падает его взгляд. И смотрит Наму в глаза – когда тот поворачивается.

— У тебя мало мяса, — Тэхен недовольно поджимает губы. — Под соджу нужно много мяса.

— У меня есть рыба, — Сынхун слегка наклоняет голову в бок, смотрит на Тэхена почти насмешливо, но все равно – с теплотой во взгляде. — И овощи. А мясо ты мог купить сам.

— Я не ем морепродукты, и ты об этом знаешь, — показывает средний палец. — И на соджу потратил последние деньги.

Тэхен совсем не по-женски проходит мимо Сынхуна, на ходу срывает с себя и бросает на пол парик, к которому тут же проявляет неподдельный интерес Отто. Тэхен направляется в сторону спальни и почти ошибается дверью. 

Сынхун не идет за ним, только подходит к столу, водружает на него из пакета бутылок десять соджу – не меньше, осматривается. И лезет в холодильник, прикидывая, что можно приготовить.

***

Сынхун никогда не чувствует к Тэхену жалости, раздражения или ненависти – он вообще ничего к нему не чувствует. Хотя, пожалуй, раздражение иногда бывает, но отрешенное, скорее потому, что так _надо_ , а не потому, что Сынхун действительно злится. 

Привязанности или любви, думает Сынхун, тоже не чувствует, но все равно срывается прямо с работы, когда Тэхен звонит ему и хриплым голосом просит приехать.

Сынхун уже знает, что Тэхен его ждет в порванной одежде, с разбитым лицом, сидя на тротуаре и облокотившись о фонарный столб. Он знает, что Тэхен не будет благодарить или хотя бы смотреть виновато, что он будет только шипеть _осторожнее, придурок_ , когда Сынхун слишком сильно сожмет больную руку.

Сынхун знает все это, поэтому без удивления и в полном молчании сажает его в свою машину, аккуратно пристегивает ремнем безопасности и привозит к себе домой.

Тэхен – как кот после уличной драки, и Сынхун против только потому, что _беспокоится_.

Сынхун сам раздевает его, помогает забраться в ванну и отмывает от запекшейся крови. Он не может сказать, почему все это время Нам не смотрит ему в глаза. Может, потому что смущен, а может, все-таки чувствует свою вину. Но значения это для Сынхуна не имеет никакого, поэтому и раны он обрабатывает тоже молча.

И только тогда Тэхен говорит: «Я победил».

Говорит: «Не пялься».

Говорит: «Их было больше, но я хорошенько въебал им».

Сынхун только кивает, а потом треплет Тэхена по волосам, прося в который раз: 

— Котик, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. 

И Тэхен отмахивается, но тут же меняется в лице и прижимается к Сынхуну больной щекой. Сынхун знает, что на языке Нама это означает «спасибо», и обнимает одной рукой, отвечая этим «пожалуйста» – на своем.

Тэхен на вопросы отвечает, что _все в порядке_ и _господи, перестань меня доставать_. Но Сынхун разливает остатки виски, и все, что остается Тэхену – это беззвучно плакать у него плече.

Сынхун уже не обращает внимания и не говорит: «У тебя проблемы с головой, ты знаешь?» Сынхун гладит его по волосам, а потом укладывает спать в своей кровати – обессиленного и абсолютно разбитого.

***

Сынхун стоит у плиты и оборачивается, когда слышит, как ступают босые ноги по паркету. Он краем глаза замечает Тэхена в его серой толстовке и его же коротких розовых шортах. На ногах у Нама виднеются несколько пожелтевших синяков, которые Сынхун уже видел. Он просто радуется, что к ним не прибавилось еще, и усмехается про себя. А потом случайно кидает взгляд на фартук, висящий на спинке стула.

Он пытается представить Тэхена в этом фартуке и со сковородой в руках, но воображение отказывается работать исправно и подкидывает только образ Джину на этой кухне. 

Почему-то Сынхун чувствует себя не очень.

Тэхен подходит к нему со спины вплотную, и Сынхун чувствует резкий запах алкоголя, сигарет и мыла. Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы тянут его за край футболки, и скашивает глаза вниз, выкладывая на тарелку кусочки куриного мяса.

Сынхун знает, что что-то не так. Он даже не спрашивает, утверждает:

— Что-то случилось, — и разворачивается к Тэхену.

Тэхен жутко и широко улыбается. 

Тэхен демонстрирует мирозданию все свои зубы и десны. 

Тэхен демонстрирует мирозданию свой серебряный зуб.

Сынхуна раздражает улыбка Тэхена – такая притворная и противная. Потому что знает, как Тэхен может улыбаться. Знает, как Тэхен может вести себя, но зачем-то строит из себя невесть что. Потому что Тэхен – _нормальный_ , и улыбаться он нормально может, красиво даже, но словно уже забыл об этом или решил вычеркнуть эту деталь из своей биографии. 

Поэтому Сынхуну даже немного обидно – потому что Тэхена он _знает_.

— Меня бросили, — оскал сползает, но никакого сожаления на его лице. Лишь тупое и пустое безразличие – ко всему миру.

— Удивительно, что кто-то вообще хочет с тобой встречаться.

Тэхен бросается презрительным взглядом, но Сынхун только закатывает глаза и кивает в сторону бутылок соджу:

— И что, ты пришел ко мне запивать свое горе?

— Я пришел к тебе отмечать это радостное событие.

— И начал еще где-то по дороге, да? 

— Не нуди, — Тэхен фыркает и забирает тарелку. Он утягивает Сынхуна в гостиную.

Отто лежит на диване и дергает ушами, когда Тэхен шлепает босиком по паркету. Сынхун смотрит на его ноги, цокает языком:

— Носки бы надел.

— И так нормально. 

— Пол холодный.

— Я же сказал: и так нормально, — Тэхен ложится на ковер и недовольно смотрит на Сынхуна снизу вверх. 

— Если ты заболеешь, — Сынхун садится рядом, — я не буду привозить тебе лекарства. 

***

Тэхен живет с младшим братом – в небольшой студии не слишком далеко от центра, но и не слишком близко. Невысокое здание, облицованное серым кирпичом, возвышается под тяжелым серым небом. Сынхун на несколько секунд поднимает к небу взгляд – в раздумьях, не пойдет ли дождь, и толкает черную железную дверь. Он делает шаг и тут же спотыкается о гироскутер, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. 

Сынхуна встречает только тишина, нарушаемая гудением холодильника, и выкрашенные белой краской стены. Он проходит внутрь, подходит к надувному матрасу и тянет одеяло вниз, обнаруживая под ним Тэхена. 

Младший даже не реагирует, не открывая глаз, и тяжело дышит. Когда Сынхун присаживается на край матраса, Тэхен весь как-то сжимается и только тогда приоткрывает глаза. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Сынхун кладет руку ему на лоб. 

Тэхен тянется к одеялу и молча натягивает его на себя, укрываясь с головой. 

— Я принес тебе лекарства и фрукты, — Сынхун поднимается. — Где Донхен? 

— У друзей, — до Сынхуна доносится осипший приглушенный голос. 

Сынхун наводит ему имбирный чай с медом, а затем растворяет белый порошок в горячей воде. 

— Сначала это, — он возвращается к Тэхену и заставляет его привстать, требовательно поднося стакан с горячей водой и растворенным в ней порошком к его лицу. — Потом чай. Есть хочешь? 

Тэхен отрицательно машет головой и выпивает всю воду из стакана. 

Жмурится и кашляет. 

Сынхун приносит ему чай и ждет, пока Тэхен его выпьет, сидя рядом. Когда младший закашливается, торопится забрать чашку из его рук, кладет руку ему на спину, а потом, когда кашель прекращается – возвращает чашку. Тэхен машет головой в благодарности, допивает чай, и Сынхун все равно идет готовить суп кимчи. 

А потом объясняет Тэхену, когда и в какой последовательности нужно принимать лекарства. 

— Если ты не будешь их пить сам, — наставляет он, — то мне придется приезжать к тебе три раза в день и пихать в тебя это самостоятельно. Ты ведь не хочешь видеть меня так часто, правда? 

Сынхун разговаривает с ним порой как с маленьким ребенком, но иначе не может. И сам Тэхен иначе не понимает. Но Сынхун все равно благодарен ему за то, что тот не посылает к чертям всю его заботу и старания. Он не понимает, почему, но ему нравится заботиться о Тэхене, нравится чувствовать себя для него кем-то особенным. 

Тэхен впервые за день усмехается и говорит, что скорее умрет от такого общества, чем от гриппа, и обещает пить все вовремя. 

Сынхун ему верит, но все равно приезжает каждый день. По разу, конечно – после работы. Готовит еду для обоих братьев, убирается и считает, сколько таблеток осталось в блистере. Однажды помогает Донхену с домашним заданием, а потом смотрит с ним телевизор и уезжает домой на пару часов позже. 

Когда Тэхен выздоравливает, он приезжает к Сынхуну сам, ставит перед ним бутылку хорошего французского вина и уходит, лишь бросив что-то наподобие «спасибо».

***

Пустая стеклянная бутылка опускается на пол, качается и падает, сбивая две другие. Из той, что не была пустой, немного проливается на пол.

— Блядь.

Сынхун чувствует запах спирта и опускает взгляд: на бутылки, на пролившийся соджу, на Тэхена, лежащего на его коленях. 

Пожимает плечами:

— Да ладно.

Он приподнимает голову Тэхена, подминает под себя левую ногу, опускает голову обратно: 

— Главное, что не на ковер.

Отто спрыгивает с дивана, подходит к луже на паркете и нюхает.

Морщится.

Тэхен протягивает руку, но левретка пятится.

— Глупая собака.

Сынхун с упреком смотрит на Тэхена, дергает за щеку:

— Эй.

— Вся в хозяина, — Тэхен бьет Сынхуна по руке.

Сынхун качает головой. 

И думает.

Мысли текут быстрым потоком, не позволяя зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Сынхун и не пытается; проводит пальцами по щеке Тэхена, оттирая плохо смытую тушь.

— Зачем это все?

Тэхен, как ни странно, понимает.

— Я не знаю, — он отводит взгляд; переворачивается и поднимает голову с коленей. Трясет головой, проводит по своим обесцвеченным волосам и закуривает.

Сынхун больше не спрашивает – знает, что ответа не будет. Вместо этого его мысли текут в обратном направлении, немного медленнее, и он снова думает о Джину – в его фартуке со львом из мультика. О Джину, пахнущем кофе, корицей и чем-то еще.

Спрашивает:

— Каково это – целовать парня?

Тэхен не удивляется – или не подает виду. Только ставит бутылку на пол и смотрит на Сынхуна, склонив голову к правому плечу.

— Хочешь попробовать? 

— Не хочу, — отводит взгляд.

Тэхен фыркает и едва заметно усмехается. Придвигается к Сынхуну совсем близко – так, что плечи соприкасаются. Смотрит вперед, переводит взгляд на Отто, нашедшего развлечение в подушке на диване; на Сынхуна.

— Так же, как и девчонку. Но приятнее, наверное. 

Сынхун смотрит на него вопросительно, немного удивленно – даже брови вскидывает. Не отодвигается, хотя лицо Нама – слишком близко.

Тэхен шелестящее смеется:

— Ну, ты сам подумай: никакой дешманской и противной губной помады, никаких приторно-сладких запахов духов ее бабули, никакого стеснения. С какой стороны ни глянь – приятнее. Если, конечно, ты не целуешь какого-нибудь бородатого-усатого старика.

— А у тебя опыт есть, да? И со стариками, — Сынхун корчит гримасу, за что получает болезненный толчок в бок.

— Заткнись, придурок. 

— А еще ты сам пользуешься помадой. Иногда.

Тэхен кривит губы, шмыгает носом – и злится. Но наклоняется вперед, положив руку Сынхуну на колено, – и целует. 

Губы у Тэхена теплые и мягкие, когда сам он – острый и холодный. Он не кусается, слюней мало, да и целует осторожно как-то – настолько, что у Сынхуна происходит где-то сбой в системе. 

Или же он происходит от того, _с кем_ он целуется в собственной квартире даже будучи в своем уме.

В конце концов, Сынхун ему отвечает.

Тэхен отстраняется и смотрит немного снисходительно, усмехаясь краем губ. Но Сынхун брезгливо вытирает губы ребром ладони и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Отвратительно.

Врет. Даже себе врет.

Потому что было неожиданно приятно. 

Но врет убедительно, потому что Тэхен верит.

И возмущается:

— Тебе не понравился поцелуй с великим мной? 

— Это был худший поцелуй в моей жизни.

— В таком случае сомневаюсь, что у тебя вообще было много поцелуев.

Тэхен и правда обижается, а Сынхун внезапно даже для самого себя смеется. Что, впрочем, задевает Нама еще сильнее.

— Да ладно тебе, — Сынхун прикладывается ладонью к его спине. — Все было не так плохо, как если бы мне пришлось целовать бородатых-усатых старикашек. 

У Тэхена даже зрачки расширяются, он замахивается, и с сигареты сыплется пепел на пол:

— Хочешь умереть? 

— Эй! — Сынхун выхватывает у него сигарету и тушит в пепельнице. — Просил же не портить мне ковер, — лепит подзатыльник. 

Тэхен фыркает и замолкает, но на Сынхуна посматривает немного виновато. Когда у него под боком устраивается Отто, не выдерживает:

— Почему тебя это вообще заинтересовало? Ты же по девочкам, — касается пальцем мокрого носа левретки. — Или я чего-то не знаю? 

Сынхун только пожимает плечами – на все сразу: 

— Не знаю.

***

Сынхун стоит у стены до ужаса подозрительного ночного клуба и думает, зачем Тэхен взял его с собой. Единственный ответ, который приходит в голову – чтобы он увидел, как Тэхен целуется с каким-то незнакомым парнем. Тот лапает Нама за задницу, и Сынхуну не то сблевать хочется, не то врезать. Обоим, желательно.

Сынхун кривится и идет к барной стойке, замечая пару освободившихся мест. Присаживается и заказывает _что-нибудь не слишком крепкое_. Хотя после увиденного можно было заказать и покрепче, но Сынхун думает, что по крайней мере себе он нужен в здравом уме.

Тэхен находит его спустя несколько минут, падает на пустое место рядом и просит Б-52. 

Сынхун отстраненно наблюдает за тем, как коктейль поджигают, как быстро Тэхен его выпивает и откидывает голову назад, и думает, что сам так не смог бы. Две подружки, стоящие совсем рядом, о чем-то переговариваются и пожирают Тэхена взглядом, но им, естественно, ничего не перепадет. Сынхун знает это, потому что видел. Эти девочки – нет.

Сынхун сидит еще немного, допивает свой коктейль и стремится к выходу.

Он слышит, как Тэхен кричит ему:

— Ты куда? 

Сынхун показывает на пальцах: «курить».

Тэхен пробивается к нему через танцующих людей, материт кого-то и выходит следом. Вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью и выхватывает из пальцев Сынхуна только что зажженную сигарету.

— Дерьмо какое-то куришь. 

Сынхун пожимает плечами: 

— Тогда отдай, — протягивает руку.

— Вот еще, — Тэхен фыркает и несильно бьет его по руке. Он глубоко затягивается.

— Так ты все еще... — Сынхун заминается на мгновение. — По парням? — Ему, на самом деле, неловко – чуть ли не впервые, он неуверенно топчется на месте, зажимая пальцами сигарету, и смотрит на Тэхена, но не в глаза.

Он уже видел Тэхена с парнем. Всего один раз и то случайно. Но с тех пор прошло немало времени (с девушкой Сынхун видел Тэхена всего несколько месяцев назад), поэтому он думал, что с тех пор что-то могло измениться. Но, похоже, что нет. Поэтому Сынхун не придумал ничего получше, чем задать этот тупой вопрос.

— Ну да.

— Ясно. 

Тэхен хрипло смеется, выпуская из легких плотное облако дыма, и смотрит внимательно, ежась от ночного холода. 

— Это что-то меняет?

— Да нет, просто... — Сынхун запинается. — Не знаю. Я думал, ты с этим завязал.

Тэхен вдруг смеется. Откинув голову назад, он разражается громким смехом – настолько громким, что Сынхуну становится неуютно. 

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — в голосе Тэхена неподдельное удивление, он вскидывает брови и придвигается ближе, когда его задевает плечом пьяный незнакомый мужчина. Тэхен показывает ему средний палец в спину и возвращает свое внимание к Сынхуну. — Это не то, с чем можно просто взять и «завязать». Вообще-то, хен, я не считаю себя гетеросексуалом, бисексуалом или гомосексуалом. Я не хочу, я не собираюсь вешать на себя какие-то ярлыки, втискивать себя в определенные рамки - я ненавижу это. Я не делал этого раньше, так почему должен делать сейчас? Ты знаешь, что у меня были девушки и у меня были мужчины. Однажды мне попалась девушка с членом между ног. Мне все равно, к кому испытывать чувства. И мне все равно, что об этом думают люди. 

Сынхун замолкает на какое-то время. Тэхен тоже хранит молчание, и Сынхун решает уточнить: 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что влюбляешься в человека, а не в его пол? — Он уже где-то слышал эту фразу. Эту фразу, произнесенную им самим. Возможно, натыкался где-то в интернете. 

— Ну... что-то вроде. Хотя я не уверен, что влюблялся хотя бы раз.

Сынхун в ответ мычит многозначительно и затягивается. Отшатывается, когда внезапно Тэхен кладет голову ему на плечо, чем вызывает новый приступ смеха у младшего.

— Только не думай, что ты мне нравишься или что-то в этом роде.

— Точно? — Сынхуну и самому становится смешно. Он понимает, что Тэхен, в общем-то, совершенно прав: это ничего не меняет. — Я же повешусь, если ты в меня влюбишься.

Тэхен улыбается коварно, тушит сигарету и жмется к Сынхуну, возвращая свою голову на его плечо:

— Буду иметь в виду, если захочу твоей смерти.

***

Сынхун поднимается, оглядываясь, и смотрит на пустые бутылки. Семь из одиннадцати выпил Тэхен, сколько-то там чего-то еще он выпил до, и вот он теперь – валяется на ковре, раскинув руки и ноги, и тихо напевает какую-то песню о любви.

Собственного сочинения, что ли. 

И голос приятный. 

Мог бы стать музыкантом. Певцом или композитором. Или фотографом, например. Художником, в конце концов – кем угодно, парень не обделен талантами и даже напротив, их слишком много. Но судьба иначе распорядилась как-то, и вместо хорошей жизни Тэхен тратит ее на алкоголь, сигареты и «марки» сомнительного качества. 

И для Сынхуна уже давно под вопросом, где он берет на все это деньги.

— Нам Тэхен, — зовет его негромко совсем, и тот вроде бы не слышит, но Сынхун знает, что это не так. Протягивает руку, наклоняется: — Котик, поднимайся. Пошли спать.

Тэхен шмыгает носом, замолкает и переводит взгляд на Сынхуна. 

Протягивает ему обе руки и лежит так, дескать, сегодня я принцесса, так что сам меня тащи.

Сынхун не тащит, конечно, но за руки берет и тянет. Ставит на ноги – не без усилий. Тэхен, может, и принцесса, но на словах только – сам любому принцу втащит, и ни один мускул на лице не дрогнет. Сынхуну тоже достается периодически, но случается редко и оба кое-как с этим справляются, предпочитая не вспоминать. 

Единственное, что Тэхен делает без посторонней помощи – это падает на кровать в спальне с тусклым светом и ползет к стенке. Бубнит что-то неразборчивое и даже немного приподнимается, когда Сынхун снимает с него толстовку. 

Шорты жалко чуть меньше, поэтому они остаются на Тэхене и лишь немного сползают вниз, когда тот ворочается. Сынхун раздевается до трусов, натягивает висящую на стуле черную футболку с рисунком белой кошки и ложится рядом, накрывая обоих одеялом. Протягивает руку, выключает торшер и ждет, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, подпирая голову рукой.

— Ты хорошо питаешься? 

Сынхун касается бледной кожи на руке Тэхена; кончиками пальцев невесомо проводит от запястья до локтя, очерчивая контур полоски татуировки. 

— Питайся лучше. Ты совсем худой. 

Тэхен вяло отбрасывает руку, бубнит еле разборчиво и уже сквозь дрему: 

— На себя посмотри, глиста в скафандре. Твои коленки настолько тонкие и острые, что могут проткнуть мою кожу, — приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на Сынхуна – по-доброму и даже с толикой нежности, от которой уже наутро ничего не останется.

Вот только Сынхун в темноте лунного света видит лишь блеск его глаз. И смеется тихо, зажмурившись, и проводит рукой по выжженным супрой волосам. 

— Это не я острый, а ты тонкий такой. Даже хрупкий немного, знаешь.

— Ни разу я не хрупкий, — Тэхен фыркает.

Сынхун улыбается. 

И сам знает, конечно.

Тэхен, кажется, наконец засыпает, потому что его дыхание выравнивается, и веки больше не подрагивают. 

Сынхун лежит рядом еще какое-то время, но сон так и не приходит. 

Очень осторожно он слезает с кровати, оставляя Тэхена наедине со сном, берет пачку сигарет, брошенную на столе, и выходит на балкон. 

Ночью воздух очень холодный, совсем не тот, что днем, и неприятно морозит. Сынхуну кажется, что его кожи касаются миллионы крошечных иголок, и лучше бы, наверное, он надел толстовку, но возвращаться уже не хочется. И голова быстрее проветрится. 

Когда в лицо ударяет порыв холодного ветра, Сынхун задумывается, что все в его жизни идет не так. Как будто в какой-то момент все сошло с мертвой точки, двинулось со старта вниз по наклонной и очень медленно – настолько, что даже мучительно и почти больно. Сынхун почти физически ощущает, как его жизнь трескается, ломается, осыпается осколками и зависает где-то в невесомости. Он не знает, в чем причина, когда и с чего все началось, но просто чувствует. И думает, что ему нужно что-то стабильное, привычное, чтобы хоть немного вернуться в прежний ритм. 

Сынхун докуривает сигарету и возвращается в темную комнату. Смотрит на Тэхена – убедиться, что не проснулся, и шарит рукой по столу, пытаясь найти свой телефон. И снова идет на балкон, копается в своей телефонной книге, пока с помощью какой-то дурацкой детской считалочки не останавливается на номере какой-то Джинхо.

Он совершенно не помнит, кто это и как она выглядит, но девушка почему-то слышать его очень рада даже среди ночи и совсем не против провести вместе оставшиеся несколько часов до утра.

***

Сон Мино – конченный мудак.

А еще предатель, как думает Сынхун, когда сидит у барной стойки и смотрит в экран своего телефона:

« _Прости, у меня тут кое-что намечается с Джисой, я не приеду»_

« _Я тебя люблю, хен ♡ не обижайся, ладно?_ »

Бармен ставит перед ним аквавелву.

Сынхун благодарит, делает глоток и печатает ответ:

 _«С тебя обед завтра, и можешь считать, что я не в обиде_ ».

Телефон он убирает в карман и тогда же краем глаза подмечает, как в его сторону плывет девушка. Она совсем близко, кажется совершенно обычной и ничем не примечательной, но именно этим привлекает Сынхуна. 

И он ей улыбается.

— А я тебя помню, — она садится рядом, но делать заказ не торопится. Все ее внимание занимает только Сынхун.

— А я тебя – нет. 

Она смеется:

— Мы виделись... когда-то. В клубе, не помнишь? Ты был с Тэхеном.

Сынхуну взреветь хочется, потому что _если я был с Тэхеном, то вряд ли нас связывает что-то хорошее_. Но он продолжает улыбаться ей обворожительно и сводит все к шутке:

— Кажется, мне пора перестать ошиваться с этим маленьким мерзавцем, раз уже память отшибает.

Своей ладонью она накрывает ладонь Сынхуна, подушечками пальцев проводит по тыльной стороне и заглядывает прямо в глаза.

— Я спрашивала у него о тебе, но он сказал, что у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет. Он был очень уверен в своих словах, и я даже поверила.

— Тогда почему ты сейчас говоришь со мной? — Сынхун ловит ее пальцы, сжимает в своей ладони – нежно, и придвигается чуть ближе, склоняясь к ее лицу. 

— Ты так и не рассказал, выжил ли последний сын Ниобы.

— Ниобы?

— Ниобы.

Сынхуну хочется ударить себя по лбу как минимум, но он старательно сдерживает себя, как и свой смех, просящийся наружу. 

— Я что... втирал тебе мифы Древней Греции?

— Похоже, что так.

Сынхун не выдерживает и все же смеется, но чувствует себя последним идиотом немного. Он возвращается в свое исходное положение и делает еще один глоток коктейля.

— Не понимаю, почему ты все еще сидишь со мной.

— Потому что до тебя еще никто не рассказывал мне мифы Древней Греции. — Сынхун видит, что нравится ей – он хорошо разбирается в таких вещах. И уверен, что она симпатична ему тоже. Поэтому заказывает ей коктейль и поворачивается к ней, возвращая на лицо соблазнительную улыбку. — Так что случилось с последним сыном Ниобы?

***

Сынхун вспоминает ее, когда с порога чувствует легкий аромат ее духов и мягкие прикосновения к своей шее. Она целует его, едва за ним закрывается дверь, и он отвечает ей взаимностью, скидывает с себя ботинки и прижимает ее к стене. Сынхун не уверен, что это – хороший способ забыться, потому что, даже чувствуя вкус ее губ и вдыхая ее приятный запах, чувствуя под кончиками пальцев ее гладкую кожу и слушая ее стоны, он думает не о ней. 

Он целует ее, но почему-то единственное, о чем он думает, когда закрывает глаза – это толстовка персикового цвета и кофе с корицей.

Он покидает ее квартиру совсем рано. Она провожает его с улыбкой на лице и просит звонить хотя бы иногда. Она просит не забывать о ней, потому что _я всегда рада тебя видеть, ты же знаешь_. 

И он был бы рад тоже, но, шагая к своей машине, чувствует себя как-то гадко.

До работы – два часа, и Сынхун возвращается домой с целью помыться, выпить кофе и, если успеет, поесть. А еще выгулять Отто, но необходимость в этом отпадает сама собой – когда Сынхун испытывает чувство дежавю, поднявшись на свой этаж, и видит Тэхена все в той же школьной форме.

Только парик теперь аккуратно причесан (что, наверное, было нелегко – после того, что с ним сделал Отто), и одежда выглажена, что ли, _когда только успел_ , а на лице – ни грамма косметики. Сынхун думает, что такой Тэхен – гораздо милее, только вот по-прежнему не видит в нем ничего женственного. 

В руках Тэхена – поводок, и Отто в прогулочном комбинезоне под ногами топчется. А еще Джину напротив стоит и смотрит непривычно так, что Сынхуну даже неловко становится.

Вот только додумать все это Сынхун не успевает, потому что:

— Ты меня бросил, — Тэхен недовольно щурится, поджимает губы. Он накручивает на ладонь поводок. 

Джину смотрит на них обоих, и Сынхун, мельком взглянув на него, отмечает в его взгляде что-то странное, совершенно незнакомое, что заставляет дернуть плечами, чувствуя, как по коже пробегают мурашки. 

***

— Ты нас бросишь.

Сынхун качает головой и старается не смотреть на Тэхена. Он пододвигает тарелку с пастой к младшему брату Нама и улыбается ему: 

— Вот, ешь. Я не так уж и хорошо готовлю, но старался.

Донхен улыбается ему в ответ, но корчится и дергается, когда рядом на стол резко опускается рука Тэхена и его лицо оказывается слишком близко.

— Ведь так? Бросишь нас и забудешь. Тебе плевать на нас так же, как всем нашим родственникам.

— Тэхен... 

— Да мне насрать, понимаешь? Я привык, я переживу. Я уже взрослый. Но Донхен быстро к тебе привяжется.

— Может, послушаешь меня? Для разнообразия.

Тэхен его не слышит:

— Тебе ведь это не нужно, да? Я совершенно тебя не понимаю. Я не понимаю, зачем ты все это делаешь и зачем позволяешь жить в твоей квартире, не требуя ничего взамен. Или тебе от нас все-таки что-то нужно? Что? Деньги нашего отчима? Господи, да даже мы этих денег не видим! Нет у нас ничего, понимаешь?! Ничего! Ничего, кроме наших пустых и никчемных жизней! 

— Нам Тэхен! — Сынхун кричит и поднимается резко. Он задевает стул, и тот с грохотом падает. Донхен дергается снова и старается не поднимать взгляда. — Дай мне сказать. Донхен... иди, поешь в моей комнате, хорошо?

Парень кивает и быстро выходит с кухни, испуганно оглядываясь на старшего брата. Тэхен машет ему головой, прогоняет, и садится на его место, закидывая ногу на ногу и складывая руки на груди.

Сынхун вздыхает, обходит стол и присаживается на край перед Тэхеном. 

Нам выглядит расслабленным, но Сынхун знает, что он напряжен. 

Сынхун слабо улыбается и треплет Тэхена по волосам. 

Тэхен молчит, но смотрит на него так, что внутри все сжимается. Сынхун и сам не знает, для чего взял на себя ответственность за двоих брошенных котят, которые все-таки люди, но под взглядом, полным боли, страха и надежды, не выдерживает. 

Сынхун обнимает Тэхена крепко и смаргивает слезы, глядя в потолок. 

— Не спрашивай меня. Не спрашивай, почему я делаю это: я сам не знаю. Но я не могу бросить вас. Не могу, ты понимаешь это? Я обещаю, что буду рядом до тех пор, пока тебе и Донхену это будет нужно. Тэхен, слышишь? Я обещаю.

— Хен... — Тэхен утыкается носом в его футболку, обнимая за талию. Он говорит что-то еще, но Сынхун не может разобрать его слов.

Сынхун чувствует, как футболка в том месте, куда уткнулся Тэхен, медленно пропитывается влагой. 

***

Сынхун старается не показывать, что сбит с толку, натягивает на лицо маску легкомыслия и вздыхает:

— Я тебя не бросил. Просто очень сложно находиться в одной квартире с твоим перегаром. 

— Я погулял с твоей собакой, — Тэхен игнорирует и слова в его адрес, и взгляд Джину. Кажется, тот попался на женские шмотки и теперь удивлен, что перед ним – самый настоящий мужик, а не сомнительная девушка, напоминающая сбежавшую из зоопарка милую обезьянку. — Но она меня, кажется, не любит.

— Молодец, Отто, — Сынхун присаживается на корточки перед Отто и треплет его за ухом, — весь в меня. Я тоже тебя не люблю, котик.

Тэхен хмыкает, с силой ударяет Сынхуна ногой по коленке, и удержать равновесие – довольно сложно. Сынхун действительно не понимает, почему нечто перед ним – с повадками быдловатого мужика, занимавшееся тхэквондо – такое удивительно тонкое и выряжено в женскую школьную форму.

Тэхен не говорит ничего, только обиженно смотрит, сует в руки поводок и уходит уверенной, хотя и немного шаткой, походкой. Только останавливается на секунду, повернув лишь голову:

— И прости за ковер. 

Сынхун качает головой, не глядя ему вслед, и берет Отто на руки.

Поворачивается к Джину:

— Прости?

— За что? 

Сынхуну хочется выматериться, ударить Джину, потрясти за плечи хотя бы – потому что тот снова улыбается, снова привычно-вежливо. Как будто не он всего минуту назад смотрел на них как-то... как? 

Сынхун не знает и обещает себе подумать об этом позже. 

— За этого, — он кивает в сторону лестничного проема, — ненормального и его перегар. Он портит атмосферу одним своим присутствием. 

— Он твой друг?

Джину смотрит теперь наивно как-то и – Сынхун хочет верить, что – немного умоляюще. Но зачем-то пытается убедить себя, что дрожь в голосе Кима ему только послышалась.

— Нет, — Сынхун пожимает плечами, ищет в кармане ключи. — Но что-то вроде. Просто... кот, гуляющий сам по себе, которому иногда хочется погреться в тепле чужого дома. Буйный и неукротимый ребенок. С таким не подружишься.

Сынхун почти расслабляется, но из его легких исчезает весь воздух.

Потому что:

— Ты подобрал его на помойке?

Сынхун понимает, что выглядит по-дурацки, наверное, и таращится так, что его глаза наверняка не уступают размерам глаз Джину, но не понимает, что удивило его больше: внезапный резкий тон или же слова, которых он точно не ожидал услышать, особенно от старшего. 

Сынхун осознает, что Ким Джину, которого он знает, это не больше десяти процентов того Ким Джину, что стоит сейчас перед ним.

И это пугает. 

А Ким Джину продолжает улыбаться, чуть наклонив голову вбок, только взгляд у него резкий, ледяной, пронизывающий – что повеситься хочется. 

И Сынхун молчит.

Отчасти потому, что в какой-то степени – так и есть.

— Хен... — начинает Сынхун. 

Сознание подкидывает ему фразы вроде «нам надо поговорить» или «мне есть, что тебе сказать», но Сынхун вздыхает только. На самом деле он совершенно не знает, что сказать, и только хочется протянуть руку и уткнуться старшему в шею, чтобы убедиться, что Джину, _его_ Джину, все еще здесь, на этой планете, только спрятался ненадолго под этой ледяной кукольной маской. И в то же время хочется убежать подальше.

Потому что – страшно.

Сынхун впервые чувствует, как каменная стена – та самая, которую он сам выстроил и за которой ощущал себя все это время в безопасности, начинает рушиться.

Но взгляд Джину неожиданно смягчается, улыбка уже не выглядит такой пугающей, и он подходит ближе. Протягивает руку, гладит Отто и не отстраняется, когда левретка облизывает ее своим шершавым языком.

— Он любит тебя, — Сынхун улыбается, стискивает животное в своих руках. 

Джину смотрит на него довольно, даже по-детски немного, и Сынхун понимает – отпустило. 

И они говорят, как ни в чем не бывало. Но Сынхун растерянно смотрит на свои часы и говорит, что ему пора собираться на работу. 

Его взгляд становится еще более растерянным, когда он слышит:

— Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе завтрак?

 _Черт возьми, конечно, хочу, и фартук надеть не забудь, он на спинке стула на кухне висит, я его для тебя даже постирал специально_. 

Но:

— Может, сделаешь мне еще и кофе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/taipi87)


End file.
